A Proper Burial
by Stephanie Miller1
Summary: The moment after the Starscurge was vanquished many have their head canons to what happened next this is my view on everyones true send off for Noct.


"Walk tall my friends"

"Godspeed... and take care"

Watching Noctis turn to walk into the Citadel. The guys' hearts were heavy, but they knew why their brother had to make the sacrifice he was making however the pain they felt was nonetheless diminished. They were just more practiced at putting the duties they had first. In the beginning they struggled more with this but the past ten years have strengthened and built them up wiser and more goal focused. Before they could let their friend's plight set in their minds anymore, the sound of demons approaching snaps them back to their quest to return the peace and light back to Lucis by keeping the demon hoards away from Noct and the Citadel so Noct can fulfil the prophecy. Gladiolus beats and cuts with his large blade and defending himself, and his remaining two buddies by his side with his shield. "If I'm Noct's shield why can't I shield him from this?" Prompto shoots and uses his machina weapons. "Bye Buddy" He flashes back to his high school days and the first time he worked up the courage to go up to a prince and make him his friend despite his insecurities. Ignis using audio ques and picking up on atmosphere around him to hurl magic, daggers and spears. Ignis flashes back to their last camp;

Talking alone on the edge of camp Noctis's hands still clasped on Iggy's, tears stream down Iggy's face. "Noct, you've spent so much time alone in the crystal. Must you spend..." Ignis finding it hard for once to speak with clarity and precision, but still managing to do so. "Must you spend your last moments alone too?" Silently Prompto and Gladiolus walk up. "Guys... I don't want you seeing that, plus I'll need you guys to protect me one last time by securing demons from reaching the Citadel while the covenant is being fulfilled. A King pushes onward accepting the consequences and never looking back."

Ignis snaps out just in time to hear a gunshot and something fall just in front of him. Then everything goes quiet. Prompto speaks "they're gone" dawn breaks

Ignis runs back into the Citadel. Gladdy and Prompto try to grab his arm but both miss so they just follow him. They reach the throne room a dimming blue light radiates the room. Speechless the guys slowly walk up the stairway to the throne as the light completely diminishes and all that is left is the figure of their friend, their brother sitting the throne slumped over with his father's sword penetrating his chest.

"It's finished." Ignis says softly. Sniffling back Prompto says "ye yeah."

Gladio walks up puts his hand on Noctis then he tries to check for a pulse, of coarse there was none. "He's Gone!!!" shouts with a cracking voice. Gladio puts one arm behind the base of Noctis' neck and the other under the crook of his knees, he lifts him and carries him down the steps followed by the other two. Prompto lays his hand on his buddy, he doesn't say a word he just weeps right there. Ignis lays his hand upon Noctis as well finding his head he strokes his hair fixing it. He takes a cloth from his belt pouch and wipes away remaining sweat from Noctis's forehead. Gladio gently lays Noct on the floor. Iggy continues to clean up Noctis. Prompto runs and retrieves a basin filled with warm water and places it next to Iggy and Noct. Iris walks in to the throne room along with Dustin and Monica, the three join in kneeling next to Noct. Iris pulls out a bottle of oils "Monica and I blended these using ingredients grown at Caem." Iris spoke softly as she sprinkled some on Noctis helping Ignis clean him, she rubs it distributing it more evenly to his body. Talcot walks in silently upon seeing Noct his hero since he was a kid then turns and walks back out and makes a call to Miss Cindy. Vyv, Sonia, Dave, Dino, Camillia, and

Many more friends made along the guys' journey one by one found their way into the throne room where Noct lay, so that they could pay their respects to their king. Cid and Cindy walk in last. Cid just silently stares at his godson. Cindy squeaks with a southern drawl, "Prompto, Gladio can I get you boys' help a moment?" Prompto jumps up gives Cindy a kiss and he and Gladio follow her out. Few minutes later came Talcot, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Cindy carrying a casket made from salvaged parts of the Regalia. As the Casket Regalia is set down and opened Ignis lifts Noct up and places him inside and closed the half covering Noctis' bottom half. Iris sets the bouquet Noctis gave her ten years ago before he left for Alltisia. She dried them and kept them all these years. Gladio finally loses his battle with his emotions as he watches his sister lay the bouquet on Noctis and it looked like she was able to get ahold of some syllablossoms for they were mixed into the bouquet as well. Talcot places his original green cactar statuette into the casket. Not a dry eye in the Citadel remained. Their king, their friend was gone. They all sing Stand By Me" and "Choosing Hope" together and close the other side of the casket. Suddenly syllablossom petals fall around them. Ignis reaches out and a petal falls right onto his hand. "Noct?" His eyes widen, he sees an apparition of Noctis back upon his throne with Luna knelt beside him as others look in the direction of Ignis' gaze they start to see it too. They watch as Noctis hands Luna a photo and then caress his brides' face. Smiles join the teary faces in the throne room.

After some time a tomb like the other former kings is erected right in the Citadel next to one made for his father Regis. Noct's Engine Blade used as his glaive. So future kings and kingsglaive alike can still harness his and other kings' powers to fight any future threats. Some time later.

Ignis walks into the Citadel this time alone. He sees the apparition of Noct once more looking right back at him Noctis nods to Iggy and smiles. Ignis smiles back "Your Majesty."


End file.
